The Legend of the PPGZ & RRBZ: Part Two
by B. J. Williams
Summary: As the war between the humans and the Brotherhood of Malice commences, the world's heroes must fight to defend their world. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys fight and have a major affect on what will happen. But what does the enemy have in store?
1. Alex's MisAdventure

Alex's Mis-Adventure

After the attack on Tokyo Bay, immediate action was done. The Coalition of Nations, or CON, was formed as an army made up of the world's militaries to combat the threat of the Brotherhood of Malice along side of the world's superheroes. The first members were the United States, Japan, Britain, France, Germany, Italy, Russia, and China. So far, the "War against the Invaders" began. Currently, the both sides are equal in strength.

The Powerpuff Girls Z Elite has grown to nine members. They were Diao Shan whom helps out and Kasey, Momoko's sister. She joined when it was discovered she was a zumon too. She took the alias, Petals. And she had to swear to secrecy done by Alex, aka Paladin. Little did they or the world know that a huge threat would face them, but that will come later. This story takes place about six months after the events of part one.

Alex had a belt on him. The belt was golden with a diamond in it. He got on a conveyer belt or what was one. He turned to the professor.

"Okay, I'm ready to test this item." Alex stated. "Go ahead." The professor then flipped the switch and the conveyer belt moved progressively going faster. Alex began to run on the belt. A speedometer was on Alex to record the speed. He was easily able to reach 30 mph and he continued to go faster.

"Alex?" Professor Utonium asked. "Why did you pick Paladin?"

"You're about to find out." Alex continued to go faster on the conveyer belt and stopped accelerating between 110 to 120 mph. "Now, let's see what this thing can do."

"Wait, I don't think that is a…" Then, Alex activated the belt on his waist. He continued to go faster. He ended up forcing the belt to keep up with him. Then, the belt broke and he blasted through the wall at 200 mph and he ran through the park and out of Tokyo going faster and faster. "Oh my God!" He saw the speedometer reach 350 mph.

Fuzzy Lumpkins was in the meadow playing his banjo. He was plucking and he suddenly stopped playing to check something.

"Hmm." he said. "My banjo is out of tune." So, then, he tuned his banjo 'til it was just right. "That's better." Then, he was playing again. From out of nowhere, Alex came zooming by. Fuzzy was caught in the turbulence and it carried him for about a mile before setting him down. "What the hell just happened?"

Alex ended up going up the gentle edge of a mountain and there was a big drop on the other side. "Well, can I go any faster?" Alex asked himself. He went zooming incredibly fast, as if he needed to go any faster. Hw jumped the cliff at around 800 mph. Alex was flying at supersonic speed.

**Note:** Currently, he is faster than sound itself, or in aerodynamics terms, broke the sound barrier. At ground level, the speed of sound on Earth is 761 mph. That is about mach 1 speed.

"Professor," Alex said. "I have a beautiful view of the area."

"Alex," Utonium stated. "You are zooming at 800 mph. You're probably not even on the same island anymore."

"I'm really running that fast? Holy Crap!"

"I suggest you slow down, okay?"

"I can try, but I'm in mid-air right now." The professor was worried. "This isn't going to end well, isn't it."

"I hope you come out, okay." After, flying at incredibly fast speed, Alex landed right into the sea skidding along the top of the water getting burns along the way. Finally, he stopped at a beach in South Korea.

"I finally stopped and something tells me, I'm in Korea. It's going to be a while before I can get back." The professor sighed.

"I'll call the girls to get you."

"Please, no one 'mach' me."

And so, the girls spent Friday night and their weekend getting Alex back to Japan.


	2. Beach Girls and Beach Boys

Beach Girls and Beach Boys

"Alex, where did you land?" Momoko asked Alex over the comlink.

"I landed at, I think, Byeolpyo Beach." Alex replied. "Why did you ask?" Momoko stood there for a moment. Then, zoomed off to get something but no one knew exactly what was going on. Afterwards, the girls transformed and flew over to Korea.

After hours of flying they finally arrived. Bubbles and Buttercup were pooped from flying. But Blossom's eyes lit up when she arrived. It was exactly as she imagined it. The sand on the beach was as gold as sunflower petals. The water was a darker yet natural blue. The sky was clear and it was sunny. It was perfect beach weather. There were several people down there as well. Alex was amongst them. She forgot why she was there and headed down to the beach.

"Blossom, where are you going?" Bubbles asked.

"Blossom?" Buttercup stated. Blossom headed into the changing room and a couple seconds later, she came out in her red bikini. "Blossom, this isn't a time to visit the beach."

"But we are at a beach." Momoko replied.

"She does have a point." Bubbles stated to Buttercup. "Besides, I'm tired of flying."

"Oh, fine." Buttercup sighed. "We can stay for a while." The two got down and Momoko handed them their swim suits. The two entered the changing rooms and changed into their bathing suits. Then, the three settled down at the beach. Momoko entered and splashed around in the water. Miyako was resting in the sun. Kaoru was just sitting there on the sand.

"We are supposed to get Alex." Kaoru stated.

"I know." Momoko stated back. "But can't we have some fun?"

"Now is not the time."

"Come on." Momoko splashed some water onto Kaoru.

"Why you." Kaoru splashed some water back in an almost enjoying manner. Then, the two were splashing water at each other. Momoko and Kaoru noticed Miyako sleeping. The two walked over and splashed some water on her. Miyako woke up and squeaked. Momoko and Kaoru high-fived. Miyako, then, went to the water and splashed some more water at the other two. While they were having fun, the guys arrived. They were going to say something to the girls but were too distracted by how attractive the girls were. So the guys did what normal guys would do, I think. Get in their swimsuits and join the fun.

"Hey, Haruto." Momoko stated. "What's up?" Haruto blushed.

"Well," he replied. "Can we join you?"

"Sure." all three of them stated. They left their comlinks with their clothes at the changing rooms. The professor and Ken back in Tokyo were just wondering what the hell was going on.

First, the six of them did some melon smashing after finding some random melons lying around the beach. Momoko went first and Miyako put a blindfold on her. A melon was placed in front of her. Then, after all the melons were placed, they placed all of the blindfolds on themselves.

"Here we go." Momoko said. They straightened up. The water came in and messed up the game. They swung and completely missed. They, humorously, went after their melons. Then, random can-can music was heard in the background. They smacked everything but the melons. They hit the sand, the waters, and each other unintentionally. The madness stopped after they collapsed on the ground. They uncovered their blindfolds and saw that they made a mess. The melons were left unharmed. "Okay, we feel stupid now." Then, the water came up and took the melons away. The fruit floated away. Then, the can-can came to a close. They completely forgot about Alex.

It approached sunset. Momoko and Haruto were sitting together at the shore to watch the sunset while the other four are still playing around.

"It's nice to be at the beach." Momoko stated.

"Yeah. It sure is." Haruto replied.

"You're in a better mood than usual."

"It's just the setting."

"No, it isn't." They ended up grabbing each other's hands. The two ended up blushing in front of each other. "But then again."

"No, it's something else that's causing this." He paused. "I'm sorry." Their eyes met each others. Then the one moment that they will remember for the rest of their lives occurred. After getting close to each other, almost shoulder to shoulder they embraced each other.

"You don't have to say sorry, Haruto."

"I have to apologize."

"You don't have to though." Then, they kissed for the first time. It was one of those moments in which they wish could last forever. "Thank you." She whispered to Haruto. Then, they hugged each other. Then, out of the north. Alex came walking up.

"Uh. Hello." Alex stated. "Aren't you forgetting something?" The two looked at Alex.

"Oh yeah. Alex, where the hell have you been?"

"I was waiting for you at the northern end of the beach."

"I guess we kind of forgot."

"Did Ken tell you about where I was?"

"I don't remember." Haruto stated.

"Oh boy." Alex facepalmed.

"Alex?" Momoko stated. Alex was nervous. "We'll let you off this one time, okay?" She smiled.

"Okay."

"By the way," Haruto asked. "How did you get here anyways?"

"I was testing something for you guys. My ability would be speed. I used the belt that the professor asked me to test. I activated it while I was already going fast. Just my sere speed alone got me here."

"What were you testing?"

Alex paused for a moment. "A belt that lets you travel at supersonic speed."

"That explains why the record speed was so high." So after the conversation and Alex getting bonked on the head, the seven headed home.


	3. Arrival of the West Texan

Arrival of the West Texan

The girls were hanging around after school and they were on their way to Annie's shop. They were expecting to be like any other time. But along the way, they encountered a big muscular man with a rather large hat. He wore a red cotton shirt and demin jeans with brown leather boots.

"Well, what do we have here?" he said. He was speaking in a Southwestern dialect.

"Uh." Kaoru said. "Who are you?"

"My name's Gonzalo Torres." the man said. "Who are you little kiddies?"

"I'm Momoko." Momoko stated.

"Hola, Momoko." He paused. "Wait, are you guys Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru?"

"Yeah."

"Mi hermana, Annie told me about you three."

"Annie told you about us?"

"Yeah, she did. I'm here to help prepare her wedding with Jason."

"Oh, crap. We almost forgot about that."

"It's this Saturday."

"Is that the one with the Southwestern theme?"

"You can bet on it."

"I'm on my way to see Annie right now to let her know that I'm here." So, the four were on their way to Annie's shop. Along the way, Miyako and Gonzalo had a conversation.

"Where are you from Gonzalo?" Miyako asked.

"I'm from the American West. The vast open blue skies are always at their best. I and Annie grew up on a cattle ranch in Western Texas. Annie is indeed mi hermana. When she moved away to Tokyo, I stayed behind and took care of the ranch. The ranch has been with our family since 1836."

"What'll happen to the shop when Annie's on her honeymoon?" He paused.

"I don't necessary know. I know how to take care of a ranch but I don't know anything about keeping a shop open or running one."

Then, they approached the shop. As the four saw, there were changes to the shop due to the event coming up. Annie went outside to check on some stuff when she noticed Will.

"Gonzalo." she stated. She ran to him.

"Annie. How's my little sister doing?" he replied.

"I'm doing great."

"Where is this young Jasón I've been hearing about?"

"He's not here right now. But I'm glad you're here." Afterwards, Annie taught her brother about the shop and how to run it and how to make the stuff for the shop. Gonzalo was confused at first but then later got how to do the stuff. "I need to get a few things. I'll be right back. Can you watch the shop?"

"Okay, sister." Then, she went out to get some stuff. So, Will stayed at the counter. While she was away, Jason entered the shop.

"Annie?" Jason asked. Will then turned to him. Jason was creeped out. "OH MY GOD! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO ANNIE!"

"Espere, por favor." Gonzales replied. "Annie went out to get a few things."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really. You really want to try me, stranger?"

"It's not stranger, it's Jason."

"Uh?" he paused. "Jason, aren't you getting married to Annie?"

"Yes, why?"

"It appears I'm going to be tu hermano en ley." Jason was feeling awkward.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

\ "He's going to be your brother." Annie stated as she returned with the stuff she needed to get. "Jason, you shouldn't jump to conclusions like that."

"Sorry, Annie. I didn't know."

"Eh, usted es justificada." Gonzalo replied. Then, a large crash came from outside. "Stay here, Annie. I'll check it out." Gonzalo pulled out what appeared to be a steel D shape holder. Gonzalo walked out of the shop seeing only but the dust rose from the crash. Then from the dust, he heard laughter and a shadow of a jaguar appeared. "No puede ser." Then, a white anthropomorphic jaguar came from the dust.

"Gonzalo, Están aquí." the jaguar stated.

"Gatomalo, cómo has llegado aquí?" The girls looked out and found the two talking.

"What the hell are they saying?" Kaoru asked the other two.  
>"I don't know." Momoko replied.<p>

"I can understand perfectly." Miyako stated.

"Well, you say what the hell they are saying." Kaoru said to Miyako.

** Note:** This dialogue has been translated by Miyako. So, the girls and you would understand.

"I followed you here, don't you know that?" Gatomalo stated. "Jaguars have a keen sense of smell."

"Well, you were wrong to follow me here." Gonzales replied. "Because I am in the area where the Powerpuff Girls Z are, and both of us combined are going to kick your posterior."

"Hmm. I would see you try. And besides, I have your sister now."

"Huh?" Gonzales turned around and noticed his sister was tied up in ropes and her fiancé was beaten to a pulp and tied up as well. "Oh shit, Annie." He ran towards her but was blocked by the Gatomalo.

"You will have to get past me."

"Very well, then. I will rescue mi hermana. Sacar, Gatomalo!" Then, the fight between them greatly intensified as their blades clashed with each other. Then, one of the assistants of Gatomalo struck one of the support pillars knocking over some stuff over onto Gonzales. He had to focus more on avoiding being covered. Gatomalo laughed at Gonzales.

"Tiempo de morir, Gonzales." The claws sharpened on Gatomalo's hands and he slashed across the gut and chest of Gonzales and the stuff that Gonzales was holding up fell onto him preventing him from moving. Annie screamed in sorrow as she was dragged away from the area by Gatomalo and his group of banditos. Miyako went over to Gonzales to uncover him from the mess. Kaoru went to help Jason. Momoko explained what happened as the rest of the guys arrived.

"Gonzales, qué eres?" Miyako asked.

"No soy bueno." Gonzales replied. "Yo salvaré Annie." Gonzales tried to stand up.

"No, por favor. Necesitas descansar. Vamos a salvar Annie."

"Sé donde Gatomalo pudo haber ido."

"Donde?"

"México." Gonzales looked to Miyako. "Va a México, Jasón tiene ir con usted. Te deseo buena suerte." Gonzales fainted after his words. His saber was given to Jason to help him fight. After the girls transformed in a different area the four began to follow Gatomalo to Mexico. The guys soon followed suit.


End file.
